Twin Divergent Girls
by MayFlower148
Summary: Tris has a twin sister that chose Abnegation and changes the fate of her faction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Rebecca Prior. I have an identical twin sister named Beatrice, and an older brother named Caleb. We are all sixteen and we are all separated. We had all chosen different factions to be in. Caleb chose Erudite, Beatrice chose Dauntless, and I chose Abnegation. I'm happy for my brother and sister, they chose the faction they knew that they would be happy in. But I also miss them dearly.

Beatrice told me the night before the choosing ceremony about her three test results. It had blown me away, we had both gotten the same test results except that the Dauntless person said I had a tiny bit of Amity and Candor as well and less Erudite. It had all been very confusing. I had chosen Abnegation for two reasons. One, so that not every child in my family was a faction transfer. Two, it was my strongest point.

I have breezed through initiation without difficulty, and it's already almost over. But last night I overheard something I was not supposed to overhear. My mom and Marcus were talking about a video or something. This is what I heard.

"How are we going to show it to everyone at once?"

"We could call a meeting and make it show up on every screen in the city. We could ask the leaders of the other factions to call meetings too."

"How are we sure that Erudite would do that?"

"They're all looking at screens anyway. We need to let them all know, there is the highest population of Divergence than ever before."

"I know it's time to go outside the fence and help them. I have seen the video too, Marcus."

"Have I done something to offend you Natalie?"

"I saw your son when I went to see Beatrice on Visiting Day. I don't know what you did to get him to hate the Abnegation so much. But I intend to find out."

"You saw Tobias?"

"Yes, though Beatrice knows him as Four. I wouldn't doubt if the Dauntless faction only knew him by Four. I said that I thought I recognized him and he turned cold. Then when I laughed it off and dropped it, he calmed down. But that was just the conversation in front of Beatrice. We also talked in private about how Beatrice is doing. The experience was very interesting."

"You know what else I found out when visiting Dauntless? Attack plans sent from Erudite. Jeanine doesn't want everyone to know about what's outside the fence. She's planning on using the Dauntless to attack our whole faction."

"Tobias came and told me the same thing earlier today. We need to be ready. It could come at any time."

"My guess is sometime after initiation when they would have ten new Dauntless to fight with them. When they would be at their strongest. When they do attack us, we need to protect the video with our lives. We can't afford to lose it."

In that moment I promised myself that I would protect this video they were speaking of with my life. Just like my mother would. But I also promised myself that during this attack, I would find Beatrice and help her escape. I ran off not wanting to get caught listening in. I snuck into the Erudite and found a friend of mine named Fernando who was going through initiation. I made sure the whole time that I was in the blind spots of the cameras if there was a camera near at all.

"Psss… Psss… Fernando…" I whispered loudly enough for him to hear. I had to get him to come to me, because he was sitting right in the view of a camera. But sadly he could not hear me, I tried again but with a secret call we had made when we were little to show that we were there. "Owwwwwwww ow owwwwwwwww,".

His head snapped up from his book and he looked around him. But sadly so did my brother. I had forgotten that Caleb would recognize it, he had heard me and Fernando use it many times. But he had never found out what it was or that we were the ones doing it. I had to hide myself from Caleb's view.

"Did you hear that?" Caleb asked Fernando and Fernando nodded. "Do you know what it is or what it means?" Caleb asked.

"No, I've just heard it before, it's probably nothing. I'm just going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Fernando lied and my brother nodded and went back to his book. No one else in the room had even seemed to care about the noise.

I backed up farther into the shadows and when he got into the same hallway as me. I whispered, "Fernando… psss…" He looked around the hallway and obviously couldn't see me in the shadows.

"Where are you?" He asked in a whisper facing away from me. I shook my head and grabbed him putting one hand over his mouth so that he couldn't scream. I pulled him into the shadows and deeper into the shadows. He didn't even try to scream, he knew that it was me.

"We need to talk, but not here, too many people who could overhear. Follow me and don't make a sound." I whisper into his ear and then slowly take my hand away from his mouth. He nodded still facing away from me, I grabbed his hand and pull him down the hall. He follows quietly behind as I drag him down corridor after corridor.

After a few minutes we get to a small back door that no one ever uses and that doesn't have any cameras facing it. I open it slowly and quietly and pull him through then I close it again slowly. I lead him to an abandoned building a few blocks away. Then take him to the roof where we can see if anyone is approaching us.

"What going on, Rebecca?" Fernando asked.

"Do you know anything about an important video or attack plans?" I asked.

"No, what video? What attack?"

"Okay, you know that I've always been naturally curious. I heard my mom and Marcus talking and I wanted to know about what. I got closer and listened in. They were talking about this important video that they wanted to show to they started talking about Erudite using the Dauntless to attack Abnegation because Jeanine doesn't want everyone to see this video. Apparently it's something about what's outside the fence. It also has something to do with having a high Divergent population. They think they attack will be sometime after initiation ends. That means that I have three days until they might attack, to find out everything about this video and about the attack and how to stop it. I want to make sure that no one I love gets hurt." I explained quickly.

"Okay, what can I do to help?" He asked.

"Do you know how to hack into a computer?" I asked him, my question answering his. A smile spread across his face and he nodded. I hand him a tablet that I swiped in the Erudite headquarters. "I want you to hack into the Erudite database and find any files that has to do with an attack."

He took the tablet and spent a few minutes hacking into the Erudite database. We sat side by side and I looked out at the dark city, where everyone's lights were off and the city was asleep. No one would see us up there, because how could you see two black dots surrounded in complete darkness.

"I got it." Fernando said and moved the tablet so that I could see it too. I saw tons and tons of files with all sorts of different names. We look through the files and open any ones that could have something to do with the attack or the video. After a while we find a file that has a list of weapons that are for the Dauntless. We copy this file and put it on the tablets data. We find maps of Abnegation and do the same. Then we find a file that has information on something that's called _Serum D2. _We copy it over like the others and find a few more things that might have to do with the attack and do the same.

Finally I feel that we have both been gone for longer then we should and I tell him that I will take the tablet with me and work on it tomorrow if I have any free time. He tells me that he will do what he can to find the important video and find others who will help us. We both agree to meet back here tomorrow night at midnight. I made sure that he knows to stay out of sight of the cameras, and then we both go in opposite directions to go back to where we are supposed to be.

Today I have read the file about that Serum, and apparently it can control people's minds into doing whatever they want. They plan on using it on the Dauntless to get them to attack. But in the file there is a note saying that it doesn't work on the Divergent and that it will point out the Divergent rebels in Dauntless, to them. My mind kept going to Beatrice, she was a Divergent rebel in Dauntless. Erudite was going to kill her if they found out. But another thought had also come to me. _We can't kill the Dauntless, it's not their fault. But if we don't do anything, they will kill us._


	2. Chapter 2

Last night I met with Fernando again at exactly midnight. I told him about what I had found and about how the Divergent wouldn't be controlled. I also told him that we needed to find a way for Abnegation to protect themselves without killing the Dauntless.

"It seems like we get more and more stuff that we need to do and know, the more information we get." He commented, "I found some initiates and members in Erudite that said that they will help. Some of them want to help because they feel like it's wrong, some want to help because they are Divergent, some have loved ones that are Abnegation, Divergent, or Dauntless. Some of them just hate Jeanine and think that she is ruining our faction. I found a lot of people that want to help. I didn't talk to your brother, Caleb. He's been so fixed on his reading today. I asked around and found out that your sister showed up this morning and they looked like they got into a fight."

I nodded and wondered what they would have been fighting about and why Beatrice had gone to see him at all. But I kept my questions to myself, there was more important things to worry about right now. "So, what do you suggest that we do?" I asked him.

"I think we might be able to create weapons to use on the Dauntless that won't kill them, just knock them out for a few hours. Do you think that the Abnegation will would use them?"

"They would definitely be more willing to use them then to use a gun, but I still am not sure that they would be willing, they might think it's selfish. But I'll find a way to convince them if that happens. But do you really think you can make them in time? You'll have to make a lot of them." I answered him.

"I think we can do it, I have an idea of what it is and it won't be too difficult. Plus, we have a lot of people that will be working on it. That and we have a free day tomorrow." He said and I knew that the next few days were going to be long.


	3. Sleeplessness

I was shook awake and when I opened eyes I saw my mother. She looked very panicked, my eyes widen. "Rebecca you need to wake up and come with me, I'm going to take you to a safe house."

"Why, what's happening?" I asked.

"We got a message that says that the Dauntless are going to attack in the morning. We need to get everyone to safety." She answers me.

"Let me help, where is the safe house?" I asked her while sitting up and putting on my shoes.

"It's the basement of an old warehouse at the intersection of North and Fairfield. But that's just temporary until we find somewhere safer." She answered then asked. "How do you suppose we get everyone there?"

"We wake everyone up. Or in greater detail we wake everyone up at once. We need to make a lot of noise out in the street. We'll need these." I said and held a pan and wooden spoon out to her.

"Why, and why all at once? Wouldn't it be nicer if we don't make a lot of noise and we just knocked on their door?" She asked looking at the objects in my hands.

"Niceness is not a priority right now. We need to get them all to safety, there's no way we can get all of them to the safe house if we go door to door. If we wake them all at once then they all get to safety quickly and we know that they will be okay. It may not be nice, but it could save their life. Oh and the pan will help us wake them up." I explain and she stares at me in shock for a few seconds then takes the pan and spoon.

"Okay, um… I need to get my bag and then I'll get a pan and spoon for myself. I'll be back in just a minute." I said and ran up to my room. I grabbed my satchel and put the tablet in it. Then I put three containers of sleeping pills and anything else I would need in it. I went back down to the kitchen grabbed a pan and a wooden spoon, and then me and my mother left the house. We went to the middle of the street.

"Okay, we need to hit the spoon really hard on the pan over and over and over. While you do that you need to yell as loud as you can the words, everybody wake up, than just bang for a little bit then yell, wake up everybody, bang a little then yell, is everyone awake." I informed her, "Got it?" She nodded and I took a deep breath.

I started banging on the pan really loud and my mom joined in. "EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" We yell loudly in unison. We bang for a minute and then people start coming out of their houses or opening their window and sticking their head out. "WAKE UP EVERYBODY!" More heads stick out of houses and more people come out onto their porches. "IS EVERYONE AWAKE?!" We bang for another minute and then I stop and my mom follows suit.

"I'm sorry everyone for waking you up! But none of us are safe and we need everyone to wake up and go to the Abnegation headquarters! Where someone will tell you where the safe house is! I would tell you now, but there are cameras watching us and our enemies have access to those cameras! When you go to the safe house go long routs in small groups and try to stay in the shadows and out of the camera's view! I also need 5 or 6 volunteers to help me wake everyone else up!" I yell and then everyone starts to move.

I turn to my mom, "Can you go to Abnegation headquarters and tell people where the safe house is when they show up?" She nods and I add, "Make sure to stay out of view of the cameras. And make sure that people leave in small groups." She nods again and hurries off to the Abnegation headquarters.

I get my 6 volunteers and we spread out and do that over and over until we've done it everywhere. Then we meet back where we started and discussed our next move. "How are we sure that that woke everyone up? What about people who are deep sleepers?" One girl asked.

"I don't really think that's much of a problem. Deep sleepers get the habit when they're kids if the house is really loud all the time. Our houses are always quiet, especially when someones asleep. It not a trait we would have. Plus there's the fact that if one member of a family was still asleep the other members of the family wouldn't leave without them. The whole family would have to have slept through it." An older boy answered.

"Let's go to Abnegation headquarters and ask my mom if there are any families that haven't come." I offer and they all agree, so we all go running off to my mom. We get there a few minutes later, out of breath.

"Mom, are there any families that haven't showed up?" I ask as soon as I've recovered.

"No, I kept track of that and you guys are the only ones left." She answers.

"Oh that's good, that means we didn't miss anyone. Now let's go meet them at the safe house." I said kind of breathless. My mom and I whispered where it was very quietly in everyone's ears and then we decided to split up and meet there.

My group went a very long and elaborate rout and I made sure that we stayed out of view of any of the cameras. We got there after about half an hour. I took out the containers of sleeping pills, put them on the floor, and said that if anyone needed one or wanted one they could just take one. Then I went to a tiny place out of sight and I got out the tablet.

I sent an email to Fernando about what happened and where we were. The part where I told him where we were was in a secret code we had made up as kids. We had made all sorts of thing like that when we were young, it made everything more fun. But sadly it also made it so that my family doesn't really know that he's my best friend. I doubt that they even would recognize him.

He emailed me back soon after saying that he would bring over the guns and help me explain how to use them. I guess he hadn't gone to sleep yet, it was 3am… but we saw each other only two hours ago. I bet he had been working on getting all the guns and darts to be easier to move. I email him telling him in code to knock three, two, then five times.

I put the tablet back into my bag and moved so that I was sitting against the door. I leaned my head back and realised for the first time that I was tired... more than that… I was exhausted. But I kept my eyes open because there was important things happening and important thing that I needed to do. I waited unmoving and silent, staring ahead of me.

Then there was three knocks, then two, then five and though I stayed calm standing up slowly. The others did not. They whispered quietly or hid in the shadows. They didn't know if it was friend or foe. Afterall everyone in our faction was here. I open the door and see Fernando standing there with a box in his arms. I sigh in relief.

"You are a life saver, like really, you are saving lives right now." I say opening the door wider for him.

"Yeah, yeah, where do I put the box?" He said in response while walking in.

"On one of the crates, do you need help getting the others?" I ask and he does what I said to do and puts it on a crate.

"It would definitely make things faster if you did, and Cara is getting impatient in the truck, she wants to get that truck out of sight as soon as possible. She really hates the idea of getting caught and she doesn't seem to like Abnegation much. But she's doing it all for Will, she's a good sister. Selfless when it comes to him, I'd say." He babbled, I can tell he feels nervous about having all of Abnegation staring at him.

"You're being pretty selfless too, you are risking your life for my faction. And you know that you probably won't get much in return." I say turning and going through the door. He follows me.

"You're my best friend, of course I'm helping you. But I'm also doing it for my faction. They need to be stopped, they are ruining our faction changing it into something evil. I believe that my faction needs to be saved just as much as yours." He explained as we walked. I don't know if he knows that my whole faction can hear him but what he said was the perfect example of selflessness.

We went up to the truck and both took a big heavy box. We took 6 trips to get them all down to the basement. Then Cara dove off to hide the truck and said she would be back in about half an hour and would do the special knock when she got here. We went back down to the basement and I closed the door.

"Rebecca, what's going on?" My dad asked me from his set on the floor.

"Um, I found out that Erudite was going to attack us earlier this week. I snuck into Erudite headquarters and talked to Fernando who is my best friend and I knew I could trust him. I stole a tablet and we hacked into the Erudite database. I've been spending all of my extra time researching anything to do with the attack and working with Fernando on a weapon of sorts. Fernando got a whole bunch of Erudite members together that was against this attack and they created the perfect thing. It's a gun, but it does shoot bullets. They shoot these tiny darts that can knock a person out for hours. But it doesn't hurt them in anyway. I would know, I accidentally shot myself with one. It doesn't hurt at all you just see a flash of black and then you open your eyes and time has passed." I explain.

I see a whole bunch of raised eyebrows and sceptical looks. I sigh and say, "The Dauntless are the ones doing the attack but not because they want to. Erudite made a serum that the Dauntless leaders injected into them. The serum puts them into a simulation where they have to follow every command that the Erudite computer gives them. They won't even know what they're doing until they wake up, and it would feel like a dream to them. They don't want to kill you. Well, maybe some of them do. But not all of them. The ones that don't shouldn't wake up and find out that they have become a murder. They shouldn't have to deal with that."

"If they are shot with one of these darts they will wake up in their own mind. Be able to control their actions again. I'm asking you to take a gun and be ready to defend yourself. But I'm also asking you to take a gun and be ready to free the Dauntless." I say trying not to sound too desperate. I try to sound wise and confident.

"I'll take a gun, I was dauntless born and I don't want them to suffer." My mom says with a smile. I grab a box and set it in front of me. I open it, grab one of the many guns and hand it to my mom. I was surprised that she was Dauntless born but decided that I would ask her another time.

"I'll take a gun, to free the dauntless and to protect the people I love, to protect my faction." My dad says and I hand him a gun too.

"I'll take a gun, to protect my sister who is far too young to protect herself." A girl that is only a year or two older than me says. She stands up from the far corner of the basement and walks over to me. I hand her a gun and she walks back to her seat.

"I think that it is amazing that you are giving little speeches of why you are taking an object in which you have hated for most if not all of your life. But we don't have enough time for you all to do that. You all still need to know how the gun works and how to shoot it. We still have a lot to do before we will be even close to ready." Fernando said.

"I can help teach everyone how to shoot a gun. My mother taught me when I was very little, I know it a well as I know how to tie my shoelaces." My mom volunteers and I nod.

"Fernando can you explain how it works? I don't know much more than what I said before." I ask and he nods.

"Okay, so right now these guns are empty. But the weapon isn't the gun, it's what you shot out of the gun. The darts that me and my friends made are very simple. They have a tiny needle in the front that hits your target. Then in the back there is a serum or whatever you want to call it, that is pushed into the person's blood vanes and through their system. The serum does nothing but tell your brain to turn off… sort of… more like to fall into deep sleep. It knocks them out for a few hours and then they wake up feeling as if no time had passed at all. The exception to this is the Divergent. They are only knocked out for a few minutes because it is a serum based substance and their brain doesn't like it." Fernando explains.

"I have a small question. How did you manage to get so many gun in your position?" Marcus asked and a big smile spread across my face.

"We borrowed them from Dauntless headquarters. The sleeping Dauntless leader was all too willing to have them taken off of his hands… and floor." I answered with fake seriousness.

"So, you stole them." Marcus said bluntly.

"Yep, right under their noses. Sadly we couldn't take them all because A. they probably had back ups hidden somewhere, B. one of them was waking up, and, C. all our hands were full. Seeing as we had a lot of people that saying something and I think it was our second or third trip. I don't feel bad about it, we'll give them back after they're done trying to kill us. I'm just doing whatever I can to mess that up for them, and I'm doing it to protect my faction, my family, my friends, and a few other things or people I care about." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"How self-serving of you." Marcus said and I my smile dims to a dark scowl.

"I was being _smart_, so don't for a minute think that I was being _selfish. _I have not done any of this for myself, I have been risking my life consistently for the last three days to protect this faction. I know that I'm selfish sometimes, everyone is, but when it comes to this I was not being selfish. I haven't had a full nights rest in two weeks and I haven't even had rest for the last three days. I've been studying file after file of attack plans and new mind controlling serums. Then I was creating a weapon for all of you to use that doesn't hurt the person at all. Because if it did you wouldn't use it and the whole faction would be helpless." I said coldly, he was about to speak but I cut him off.

"No, I'm not done yet. Did I forget to tell you that I was the test subject. On my first free day where I could have slept or done something with my brother who came home. I was in an abandoned building getting shot with less painless darts over and over. Then when we finally got it completely painless we made filled all of the darts up which was very difficult and we put them in a box, at 8 the next morning. That night after spending the whole day doing very difficult service projects we drove to the Dauntless headquarters. And guess what, there were guards at the doors with guns, so we had to go the back way which involves jumping off a roof of a very tall building. Then I had to sneak through the place that has the most cameras in the whole city, unseen. Then I had to carry at least a dozen guns while doing the same thing… two, three, or four times. Then I go home and think that I finally get to have some sleep. I fall asleep the second I hit the pillow but then I get woken up half an hour later and I wake up everyone to make sure that we all got to the safe not just a few. Then I have to stay awake to answer the door when Fernando gets here, when he does I willing carry really heavy boxes down stairs, which I admit is hard. Then I have to convince a whole faction, that hates guns, to take and protect themselves or everything I did would have been for nothing. What have you been doing lately?" My voice is colder than it has ever been before, but I don't care, he has no right to call me selfish right now.

"I may not have been doing all the many dangerous, risky, and difficult thing you were doing but that doesn't mean that I haven't done anything." Marcus says.

"You should stop now, I know things about that you don't want to have shared and I know what you've been doing lately. I just asked that to make a point. If you're trying to make yourself sound better than you are, you're fighting lost cause. You're good at persuasion and making yourself sound good and making people always believe you're right. But I'm better, and I'm younger than your only son. Here's a tip, facts are hard to argue with, know the facts." I say.

"You're not better, I have years of experience, these people they trust me. You are young and you think you know the facts but you don't." He says with a smile.

"You're supposed to be old, not naive." I say with a chuckle.

"What's do you mean by that?" He said cluelessly.

"How stupid do you think I am? I wouldn't threaten you saying I know the facts. If I hadn't made sure that the they were the facts. So, I pair with facts is evidence. I do know the facts, at least I know some facts that you should fear." I said crossing my arms, I don't know when we had become so close that I could punch him. But I didn't really care either.

"You may know some facts but that doesn't make you better."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that if I tell _them_ these fun facts, they'd turn against you in a second. Can you do that?"

"I'm sure I could, but you couldn't."

"Are you really sure, we could try it out. But I'm gonna be nice even though you haven't been and I'm going to tell you the fact first and we'll see if you really are sure. But first I want to say, If I can get you to do as I say. Then I am better than you. Remember that." I say.

I leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "I know what you did to your son and wife. I know why they both left you." I backed away and asked, "Now, are you done criticising how I chose to go about saving your life?"


	4. The Attack

"I'm so tired, I wasn't exaggerating when I said that I've gone the last three days without sleep." I say to Fernando in a sleepy voice, my eyes were only half open.

"Rebecca go to sleep. I'll wake you up if anything happens. They don't need you right now. They need your mom and they need you to be able to fight later. You can't do that if you don't sleep while you can." He says but it all sounds distant.

"Okay, I'll close my eyes for a minute." I mumble before falling completely unconscious.

I wake up to Fernando flicking my ear. I turn and give him the best glare that I can manage. "Rebecca I promised to wake you up if something was happening and the Dauntless just showed up, come and watch with us."

He pulled me over to what looked like a very large tablet that was showing what was happening in the place we call home. There was several rows of Dauntless soldiers but none of them were moving. They had nothing to do, no one was there. I tilted my head to the side as an idea came to me. "We shouldn't wait for them to come to us, we have children here. We should go to them."

Everyone turned to stare at me. "What? I'm just saying that they won't be expecting it. Then the kids are far away from the fight. We would keep ten or so here to protect the kids then the rest of us sneak up on them. We know the area and we only need one hit. But they're robotic like so they wouldn't get a shot in, that is if they fight back, we don't know what they respond to or what their orders are."

"How is it that such a young person is so smart?" One of the leaders asked, I didn't know his name.

"I'm part Erudite." I respond shrugging.

"Well, I think your plan is brilliant. We should do it all as quickly as possible. Who wants to stay here, we can only afford ten or so?" Another man asked.

The ten were selected and everyone else snuck out of the building and went in different directions so that we could surround them. Then we waited for a cue that it was time to attack. I walked with my mom and she asked me, "Rebecca, what was the secret you knew?"

"To answer that question I have to tell you how I found out about the attack. I was walking down the hall when I heard voices so I got closer to see what they were. It was you and Marcus, I overheard you talking about a video, his son, and the attack. I felt bad about listening in on your conversion so I found out what Marcus did to his son to make him hate our faction so much. I was planning on telling you when things were less crazy. Do you really want to know?" I ask.

"I feel like I need to." She answered, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Marcus abused Tobias and his wife before she "died"." I say in a sad voice.

"Why do you say it like you don't believe it?" She asked.

"Because it's not true, I found out about this from a person not a book or computer. And it wasn't Tobias that told me. Evelyn cheated on Marcus because he was abusive, then he found out and he was going to exile her, so she faked her own death and became factionless. I think she might have thought I was Beatrice, I don't know. But she is not dead, that is for sure." I explain.

"Well I guess I get to be surprised twice in one answer. Abuse was one that I was not expecting." She says shaking her head at the ground.

"I know, but sadly, I don't think he regrets it." I say and we show up at the spot we had chosen. It was the closest to Beatrice who was standing right in front of Tobias. It was also where one of the awake Dauntless guys... leaders… was prowling. He had a lot of piercings on his face and he seemed to keep looking at Beatrice and Tobias in hatred.

"Do you think anyone would care if I put a bullet through Four's head?" He asked someone else who was awake.

"It doesn't matter, he's nothing but an empty shell now." The women said in a bitter voice. I looked at my mom and she looked at me and we both nodded. This was our cue. The man put the pistol to Tobias's head and I lifted my gun to a line with his. I smiled and pulled the trigger. My mom shot the women seconds after and they both fell down. Both Beatrice and Tobias stared at the mans fallen position in wonder and fear.

We were no longer the only ones shooting. I shot the guy in front of Beatrice and then the girl in front of him. Beatrice screamed and ran to them. I decided that I was going to get closer and ran farther forward and shot a lot of others that were by Beatrice and Tobias. Beatrice was looking around in horror and Tobias was looking in our direction trying to find the shooter. I stepped into his view with a smile, "Don't worry we come in peace." I yell before shooting someone else.

Tobias looks at me then looks at Beatrice then at me again in confusion. Beatrice's eyes find mine and her jaw drops. "Rebecca what are you doing?!" She demands. I smile and shoot someone else.

I walk closer and Tobias steps back. "You two really need to calm down, I already said we come in peace. And when I say that I mean Mom, me and most of Abnegation. Do you like our guns, I stole them. But the bullet are our own invention. They are the magic workers, perfect Abnegation weapon. It just knocks the victim out, no pain, and no danger. Your friends will wake up as themselves in a few hours. Don't worry, were selfless, not killers. We made a weapon that would actually help the victim." I said happily.

I turned around to where my mom had been, and said, "Mom I shot a lot of people… can I sleep now?" My mom stepped out and sighed.

"You want to sleep in the road, I have done something horribly wrong as a mother." She said shaking her head at the ground.

"You didn't do anything I just haven't slept in days because I was creating a perfect Abnegation weapon that seems to have only been needed for like a minute. I thought it would be more of a fight, that they would react to something. Maybe I am a genius, maybe I'm in the wrong faction… naa, I'm just sleep deprived and becoming crazy. Did I really tell Marcus that I'm better than him or was that a dream, or was it a day dream?" I started rambling looking at the ground.

"Did she just say that she told my father that she was better than him?" Tobias asked.

"Yep and I convinced him that it was true, using blackmail." I said not moving to look at him.

"How did you get away with that?" He asked.

"I did a whole bunch of stupid and hard things and saved everyone. He wasn't okay with me being the hero and I told him that you need to know facts and then I told him that I could make everyone hate him in seconds and told him what I would say. Then he left me alone and no one got mad at me because I was a hero and he was being mean to me for no good reason." I smiled at my gun that was still in my hand and shot my foot.

Everything was black for a second then I woke up and frownd. "Well that didn't really work, how long was I out?"

"Two minutes, why did you wake up faster than them?" Beatrice asked.

"Because we are cool, and we have special mind powers that burn the serum serum right up and wake us up in minutes not hours, I seem to be out for less and less time each time I'm hit." I answer and then I stand up. "I might need help walking back." I tell them.

We walked back to the safe house kind of slowly, with one of them on each side of me. When we got there I told them that they should probably go get their friends. Then I curled up on the floor and fell asleep.


	5. The Trials

**Will's POV**

I wake up in a small cell that I assume is dauntless. I look around in confusion wondering how I got here. Just a second ago I was being mind controlled and was standing in Abnegation, then I think I was shot. I look for a wound but I have none.

I sit up and slide so that my back is against the wall. I wished that I could see if Tris and Christina were okay. Were they in cells like this too? I wanted to know. After a few minutes someone opened my door and I looked up to see my sister. "Cara, what's going on?" I ask.

She sighs and says, "Come with me, I'll explain while we walk." I nod and stand up to follow her.

"Tris has a twin sister, she found out about the attack a few days ago and found some friends in Erudite. We created a weapon that the Abnegation would be okay using. It knocks the victim out for a few hours and doesn't cause them any pain. But it doesn't feel like anytime has past for them. You were ambushed by a big group of Abnegation that had these weapons. No one died, but now we are holding trials to find out who are the good guys that didn't want to kill a whole bunch of innocent people. And who are the cruel people who didn't care. I know that you are one the good guys,but we need to question everyone to be fair." Cara explained.

"So are Tris and Christina waiting in cells too right now?" I asked.

"Yes and no. Christina is and Tris isn't. Tris didn't get shot because it had been her mother and sister that shot your area. Tris was the one that came up with the idea to question everyone and she had her mom question her hours ago. She will be the one to question you." She answered and then we entered another room that only had four people in it. Tris, Four, a women I recognize as Tris's mother and an Erudite boy my age named Fernando.

Tris smiles at me and asks, "How are you doing? I know it's a lot to take in."

"I'm a little freaked out but at least I didn't kill anyone. And you and Christina are fine so that's good." I answer.

"Yeah, so you just need to sit down here and we will inject you with truth serum and I'll ask you a few questions. You won't really even know what you're saying until the serum wares off." Tris explains and I nod and sit down.

Four injects me with the serum.

"What is your full name?"

"William Matthew Kane."

"But you go by Will?"

"Yes, I do."

"What are the names of your parents, Will?"

"Matthew and Abigail Kane."

"You are a transfer from Erudite, correct?"

"Yes,"

"And you chose Dauntless?"

"Yes,"

"Why did you transfer?"

"I got Dauntless on my test results and I had always loved how free the Dauntless were. I wanted to feel those rushes of adrenaline, I wanted to feel free."

"You didn't feel free before?"

"It was a different kind of free. I was free to learn and know, but I didn't feel like I was free to do and act."

"Will, would you please tell us what happened during the attack?"

"I woke up and started moving but I wasn't trying to move. Everyone around me moved exactly the same, but you. You woke up and didn't know what was going on. You hurried and got ready like rest of us and then when we started leaving you tried to stop me. But I didn't stop, I wanted to stop but I couldn't. After I didn't stop you followed me. We walked to the pit and grabbed guns then we started walking somewhere completely dark, when we started walking up stairs you tripped and fell ontop of me. I wanted to help you but I couldn't. We got on the trains and we went to the Abnegation sector but no one was there. After a few minutes I realized why we were there and tried to break free and then something started doing on behind me and I got knocked out."

"How did you feel about why you were there?"

"I felt scared, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I felt angry, because I couldn't control my body. I felt guilty… I thought I was going to kill someone."

"So you knew something was going on but you just couldn't control what you were doing?"

"Yes."

"Will, what are your deepest regrets?"

"Not realizing what Al was doing through, and not helping him. I was horrible friend and I regret that I wasn't better. I refuse to let it happen again."

"Thank you for your honesty." They all say at once and Tris tells me that I'm done. She tells me to set in a seat behind her to watch Christina's trial and that then we could both go to the room they have everyone waiting in. My sister leaves and comes back a minute later with Christina.

Christina looks around the room and gives a sigh a relief when she sees both Tris and I are unharmed. I tilt my head to side in confusion. Then start laughing for reasons I don't know. Christina looks wary and turns to Tris. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, we gave him truth serum but it should have worn off by now and that isn't something you would usually do under truth serum anyway." Tris said looking at me with her head tilted to the side.

"I've seen this before, he did it after each simulation we went through. I think the serum messes with his head or something." Four said and I sit down, the little highness I felt a second ago was now gone. I look at Four.

"There's something wrong with me isn't there?" I ask him worriedly.

"Nah, you just have a strange reaction to serums." He says and I nod.

"Sorry that I laughed at you Christina. It made sense then but now I just feel stupid." I tell her. She does her thing of questioning but no matter how hard I try I can't pay attention.

We left together but still, I wasn't paying much attention and it was okay, because she wasn't talking to me. When we get to a room that has a few others in it as well, I finally say what I've been thinking about. "Christina, do you remember when that instructor said that the record of least amount of fears was four?" She nods and I go on, "What if that was Four, and that is why he goes by Four."

"I never thought of that before, but I guess it makes since. Maybe Tris knows, we can ask her in a few minutes when she's done questioning for a while." She says as we sit down next to Uriah.

"What might Tris know?" Uriah asks.

"Well the record of the least amount of fears is four, so we were thinking that might have been Four who got that record." Christina informed him.

"Oh, yeah. My brother is a friend of Fours and they had to do their fear landscapes right after they jumped. Then their instructor started the nickname. He was like invincible, never lost a fight. Then he was like Tris at the simulations, just incredible." Uriah said with admiration.

"I still think he's afraid of sunshine and cotton balls." Christina said stubbornly.

"Oh you're just like that because you are too used to his instructor side. Don't worry, he's not usually that strict and uptight. Eric is just always breathing down his neck and it makes him uncomfortable. Plus he is trying to get you all to survive until the end of initiation, which is hard with Eric there." Uriah told her.

"Yeah, Eric sucks." Someone who I didn't recognize agreed as he sat down next to us.

"I'm Zeke by the way, Uriah's older brother. You must be Will and Christina. Most of my friends are being really boring, so… what are you three talking about?" The guy asked.

"Four," Christina said bluntly.

"Why are you talking about Four? He's not _that_ interesting." Zeke said rolling his eyes.

"Well, we just figured out how he probably got his name, then Christina said what she thought some of his four fears are." I explained.

"Oh, well let me just warn ya, all you're ever gonna do is guess, cause he'll never tell anyone what they are." Zeke said sighing sadly.

"Why not?" Christina questioned.

"Well, I think they're a bit personal or something." Uriah answered.

"That's not completely true you know. He told me what they are. But they are a bit personal." Tris's voice said, all our heads snapped in her direction. Where we saw her and Four standing both with huge smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to update, I tried to make it a little longer to make up for it. I don't know when I will be able to update again, but I'll try to make sure it's not too long this time. Please review so that I can know what you think. :)**


End file.
